


the squad

by noah_granola



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Aromantic Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Jokes, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Angst, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Sexting, dont worry its minor, i tag too much lmao, if he does hes just gonna be a random ass dude, k well, maybe pw exists i havent decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noah_granola/pseuds/noah_granola
Summary: it group chat fic





	1. Chapter 1

_**Richie T **added **Eddie K, Stan U, Bill D, Bev M, Ben H, Mike H **to **New Chat**_

**Richie T ** _named the chat _ ** _da _ ** ** _loozrs club_ **

** _Bev M _ ** _changed **Richie T**'s name to **bitchie**_

**bitchie:** go die

**Bev M: **bitch

_**Bev M **changed **Bev M**'s name to **queen**_

**bitchie: **incorrect 

**queen: **how fucjkin dare u

**Eddie K: **what the fuck

**bitchie: **hi!!

**Eddie K: **hey!!!

**queen: **yor gay

**bitchie: **ur moms gay

**queen: **go 2 h e double hockeysticks

**bitchie: **>:0

**Stan U: **What is this bullshit

**bitchie: **stan da man

**Stan U: **Absolutely not

_**bitchie **changed **Stan U**'s name to _ ** _stan da man_ **

**stan da man: **Kys

**bitchie: **on it

**Eddie K: **NO

**bitchie: **calm ur tits eds im not gonna

**Eddie K: **pls no

**Eddie K: **not eds

**Bill D: **eds more like aids

**bitchie: **KJSRBFSDSF WHAT THE FUCJ

**Eddie K: **why

_**Bill D **changed **Eddie K**'s name to **aids**_

**aids: **this is homophobia

**Bill D: **cry me a big fat river

**Ben H: **you called?

**bitchie: **OH MY GOD SDFYBAERUYFVB

**aids: **BEN WHY

_ **queen ** _ _changed _ **Ben H** _'s name to _ ** _king _ ** ** _bennie boy_ **

**king bennie boy: **thanks bev

**queen: **yor welcmoe

**bitchie: **bitch learn to spell

**queen: **how fucjing dare u

**bitchie: **wait waitWAIT

**aids: **jfc what

**bitchie: **no one added joe to the chat???

**aids: **???whos joe

**Bill D: **EDDIE NO

**bitchie: _JOE MAMMA_**

**aids: **OH MY FUCKING GOD 

**queen: **EDDIE GOT FUCKING DESTRYOED

**king bennie boy: **IEBIYSRG

**king bennie boy: **SDJHBFIEBV***

**stan da man: **Did you just fix your keyboard smash spelling?

**bitchie: **did u just finger yor moms fat poosy

**aids: **beep beep rich

**bitchie: **yessir

**queen: **do u call eddie sir in bed

**aids: **i-

**bitchie: **n o 

**queen: **hmm r u sure

**aids: **yes we are fucking sure

**bitchie: **this chat was a goddamn mistake

**stan da man: **I hate you all


	2. georgie is an icon

** _da _ ** ** _loozrs club_ **

**stan da man: **The name of this chat makes me want to die.

**bitchie: **ur face makes me want 2 die

**aids: **o shit

**Bill D: **someone change my name

**bitchie: **on it

**Bill D: **literally anyone else

**bitchie: **ight imma head out

_**aids **changed **Bill D**'s name to **billiam**_

**billiam: **woah

**queen: **i know u think abt me in the shower pornhub in ur browser fantasize abt the pussy power

**stan da man: **Why

**Mike H: **hey what the fhck is this

**bitchie: **uh oh!!!!! stinky! uh oh poopie

**aids: **hahahah funny poo

**Mike H: **kys

_**bitchie **changed **Mike H**'s name to **uh oh stinky**_

**uh oh stinky: **ight imma head out

**bitchie: **I JSUT SAIF THAT TWO SECONDS AGO WHAT THE FUCK UR STEALING ALL MY MEMES

**uh oh stinky: **cry

**queen: **mike shows up for one second and ur already harassing him

**aids: **sorry bev

**bitchie: **sorry bov

**aids: **what the fuck 

**bitchie: **whot tho fock

**aids: **fuck u

**bitchie: **well if u insist ;))))

**aids: **ur nasty i cant believe i love u

**billiam: **can yall not

**queen: **cowboyz

**bitchie: **IM GONNA TAKE MY HORSE TO THE PLD TOWN ROAD IM GONNA RIIIIDE TILL I CANT NO MORE

**aids: **ok we get it ur a gay cowboy

**king ****bennie boy: **hi guys!! 

**queen: **hi 

**uh oh stinky ** _changed _ **uh oh stinky** _'s name to _ ** _michael with a b_ **

**michael with a b: **there we go :)

**bitchie: **bev

**queen: **no

**bitchie: **bill

**billiam: **no

**bitchie: **stan

**stan da man: **No.

**bitchie: **mike

**michael with a b: **no

**bitchie: **ben

**king bennie boy: **no??

**bitchie: **eds?

**aids: **what

**queen: **EDDIE U FUCKER U RUIBNED IT

**aids: **I DIDNT WANT HIM TO GET SAD

**bitchie: **:///

**aids: **bby im sorry that theyre assholes

**bitchie: **:////////

**aids: **babe

**bitchie: **:////////////

**aids: **babyyyy

**bitchie: **://///////////////

**queen: **hey dickhead

**bitchie: **yea what up

**queen: **KSBFGIUEBFG

**aids: **UBFVSKBV RICHIE

**billiam: **what the fuck is happening

**michael with a b: **idk

** _big pee pee - _ ** ** _eddie spaghetti _ **

**big pee pee: **ur mom sexy

_ **da loozrs club** _

**aids: **richie what the fuck

**bitchie: **what

**aids: ** _[_ _screenshot]_

**bitchie: **omg babe sharing our nudes??

**aids: **go fuck urself

**stan da man: **Why is Richie's name big pee pee

**bitchie: **bc my pp big

**queen: **shut up ur a bottom

**bitchie: **What The Hell

**stan da man: **Gross


End file.
